


Don't Say I Did Not Warn Ya

by vendeldy



Category: Mobtale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, mob, more to be added - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendeldy/pseuds/vendeldy
Summary: Moblife is at life in the 1920's to the 1970 in our world. But in a world to be seen, it never really had a beginning, or an end it always has been here. The world just had no idea because the shadows...the world of monsters, here it's lived by kill or be killed your loyal or you're dead. you have to be fast and smart or you were dead.But what you truly need to know is mob women or not you should never mess with a woman and not think something will happen. Angry women will kill and giggle before your face. but none more so then a Black widow.





	1. Bang Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> im wrighting this for fun as i go... we will see what happens

BANG...what a simple 4 letter word, one that is used for the sound of a slamming door, and hand on a surface or in this case, in my case. It was the sound of a gun. Next word RED, a very interesting 3 letter word used by many things to mean good like good looking, ripe apple, or health, well tonight. It meant death. 

But here you may be confused. So I will explain to you before I go one and what led up to everything.

My husband was like your average man wasn't smart, wasn't fast, wasn't the best looking but he did have a way he did the things he did, they always had a good reason. The only thing that made him stand out was the way he spoke and his olive skin, for his family had come here from Italy when he was in his mid-teens with his mother, father, and younger siblings. So he had an accent that was to be strong, but gentle... Well, he had taken Underground jobs to support me and our life together when the world went downhill. The Jobs he took were never really something Big. He drove a car to point A to point B. He told me his job was to shut up, don't listen to the conversations and just drive and take orders when they came. From Drive faster, slower, stop, go follow, ignore. But that all changed. When a Boss's Daughter found he attractive, she told her “daddy” that she wanted him. The Boss told my husband my husband was not a man of many words but he explained trying to be as respectful as he could, that he was married and that he was sorry but he was not going to step out on me. I would feel honored that he did this for me, I should feel happy… But I don't. What happened next is the boss wanted to meet me to see what I was so not leaving for.  
My husband seeing this as a chance to avoid a death and maybe make a friend, he said yes. Later he gave me a call explained how serious everything was and what had happened. I at first didn't understand. My husband was what they called a grunt, he wants a shoulder he wasn't "mademan" or a captain he was just … Him. So I said I would make dinner for him and his Boss and make sure everything was a best I could make it for the meeting.  
I cleaned spotless and I made the best meal I could, even called my aunt to make sure I had the recipes right, I even borrowed a dress from a friend of mine. Everything from what I could do was perfect I even put a flower in my long Brown hair and wore my favorite cross necklace. Hoping this may help, give us hand from heaven. Not long after everything was done I got a call from my husband, he told me to be ready they were coming up, he wanted me to have kind and respectful as possible. I told him simply yes, but next, i told him that I loved him very much and that no matter what he did that wouldn't change. I don't know why I said all that. But it was true and I'm very glad I did.

Soon after we hung up, there was a knock at the door, i answered and it was my husband along with 3 other men and a woman, the men looked like they could have been my father's age, but the women looked only to be a little older than I. I knew very well that I was younger then my husband by quite some years and I could tell from the way she eyed me she thought what most did when they saw me. “Wasn't a little young to be my husband's wife.” already I could tell I was not going to like this woman.  
I let them all in and greeted my husband with a quick kiss, and my husband introduced me to the 3 men i greeted then with a simple “it's a pleasure” the oldest of the 3 introduced me to the Woman that was with them, she was this man's daughter, even with my prejudgment that I was not going to like her I tried to be as warm to her as I could so when she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek I was very surprised. The 3 men had chucked at my reaction and I heard them tease my Husband about not teaching me their ways. I was confused but played along with them, and gave them a smile.  
After this I showed them to the living room and had them sit down, we at and all seemed well, that is until they started to ask me questions. They sounded simple enough basic yes-no questions but my husband was getting very nervous, and he held my hand slightly tightened under the table.but finally, the oldest of the 3 spoke.

He asked,”so tell me, ma’am, where is your family from”, I explained from him that I was adopted and that I explained to him that my adopted family were Irish, but I had been told by many that I appear Italian, but I do not know for sure. My husband grew more stressed.  
The guy nodded agreeing that I did have the facial features. He then complimented on how lively I looked in my dress, and I could see where he was going a mile away just before he asked “not to sound rude ma’am but how old are you? You can be close to your husbands age you look so young” I understood very well my husband had some time for me but that wasn't as much as he was implying I told him how I was just in my 20’s and as respectfully as I could manage expressed how I knew that even though my husband and I were not as close as most nowadays it didn't bug me and I loved him very much. This seemed to make the man happy. But for some reason, my husband looked pail. I tried to catch his eyes but he wouldn't look at me.

The man asked another question, “well I'm sorry to hear that, where did you two meet?”  
I answered simply that I was going to school to become a teacher, and I had met my husband through a friend in my History class. How the friend had set us up on a date and we had hit it off, the man seemed to be happy with this answer then I saw his eyes flicker to my necklace then back to me and asked, “are you Christian”, I smiled at him and placed my hand over the necklace and answered simply yes, I was the old man followed with a compliment of my necklace and I answered back that is had been a wedding gift from the preacher who had married us.  
One of the sidemen asked with a smirk, but it was more like a comment about how my religion doesn't believe in divorce, I answered with a polite nod to the man and from the corner of my eye I could see the women shooting daggers at me and my husband looked like he was sweating, I looked back at the old man than the others. And asked politely “if you don't mind me wondering, why do you ask?” the seemed to have set the room temperature cold and tenten's rose faster than I could manage, I glanced at my husband and he had a look on his face that seemed to realize the meaning of life itself. And the next thing I knew one of the sidemen shuffled with something and then my husband was in front of me, and then there was a loud BANG and my ears were ringing. And all I could see was red.

I could hear the other woman screaming and the men yelling, but I couldn't make out what they were saying side a few words, but all I cared about was that my husband had been shot, trying to save me, and they were not happy about it. I held him in my arms, as my tears. All I could do was cry his name and bag he not leaves me, to stay with me. His breathing was labored and he had blood coming out of his chest and mouth. It was probably standing my dress but at the moment I didn't care I just held him close and cried. I could head trying to speak but he was so hurt, he couldn't say anything. So I spoke for him, I told him that I loved him so much and that he will make it through and that he and I will be okay, I hadn't noticed for a while but I was rocking him like a mother would a sad scared child. I rubbed my thumb on his cheek and pleaded for him to stay awake and to stay with me. The voices of the 4 others had become background noise. That is until I heard the old man say to the other “well, you should finish him off, you started it you finish it.” then the daughter began to cry harder talking about how much in pain he must be in and how if it wasn't for me it wouldn't have happened.  
I looked up at them fear probably clear as day on my face as my husband breathing got more struggled and I could feel him trying to move, but anyone could tell he couldn't do much he's lost too much blood he was limited on time, and it was running out fast. I looked into the old man eyes cold as ice, then into the one on his right, it was the same, but then I looked at the man on the left, and his eyes looked like they were trying to match the others, but they had a shadow of that of one's letting me run. That or to not worry I couldn’t tell, and I would probably never know because before anyone could do something here was the sound of sirens coming.  
I had a sense of relief, one of my neighbors must have heard the sound and had called the cops. Not like they would do much, betting they probably would pissed off to look the other way, but the threat of there being a good cop made the people leave but before the woman was completely gone she looked at me and my husband with envy and hatred and then she was gone. 

Minutes later cops were rushing in, but they were too late when they had found me. I looked up at them with tear stained face and more still coming as I held my going cold husband in my arms.the looks on their faces were that of pity and empathy. Seconds later an ambulance was there to take care of me and my husband. It took them a long time to coax me into letting him go and to let them take him and explain to me that he was gone, but they would take well care of the body. After that, the police had me come down to the station with them and explain what happened. I told them what had happened but (not knowing why) I left out the details that they were the mafia and who they were and what they're named where. All I explained was these men and one woman came over to our home for dinner, the men had worked with my husband. I had to guess one of them maybe is the boss. My husband told me to be kind and respectful so I assumed one of them might have been his boss. The cops asked me what my husband did, I explained he was a driver, he drove delivery trucks too fancy cars for rich people. They were on-off jobs. I also explained that the women with them had been the oldest men's daughter.As I talked the cop wrote down all that said. As soon as I was done he asked me if there was anything else I could tell them? Anything at all. I shook my head, I could feel tears coming to my eyes.I simply explained what they looked like and what they were wearing. The cop thanked me for my time, he then continued to explain to me what he thought what was happening. That some rich family my husband had driven for has a daughter like my husband but because I was Christian there was no way he could leave me for her and I assured the cop my husband would have never cheated on me, so then the cop said that maybe she had her dad hire a hitman to kill me to free up my husband for the taking as a widow, but my husband had protected me like any good man would have saved me dying as a hero. I agreed with the cop that his idea of what happened made sense. He then explained to me that it was too dangerous, for me to be around and about till the criminals were caught, so they were going to send me to stay with someone to keep me safe till they had the villain caught so I could testify or till all this blew over and things calmed down and the criminal got over it all.  
I agreed still emotionally shocked.  
Little Did I Know… This Would Change My Life, Drastically.

I could become the shadow of myself I could become a Black Widow of a woman out for the blood of anyone that touched me. Because that night I vowed for blood, and I could take down whatever I needed to to get what I wanted.


	2. Grillby Knows Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby run a restront through his human friend, while on the side he runs the biggest Hit man group known to monster kind. 
> 
> He knows something our friend Sansy needs to know. But now he meets the spider of his nightmare and maybe his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So only very few humans know monsters exist. Thanks to magic humans cant see them or they just see a Human where a monster really stands. 
> 
> This is just how its always been. Humans living in bliss ignorance. Well now the skeleton is at risk of coming out of the closet, and our little lady (you) is going to scare him down to the bone. And maybe into his "heart"

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?!” he could see the pore man flinch at her angry outburst.

“I'm I'm sorry captain, there was nothing I could do about it.” The pore human was shaking in his boots. “Donny was dead before I got there.”

An irritated growl escaped her curled lips. He could practically see her fins twitch with anger. It was a little amusing.

“CALM DOWN UNDYNE, YOUR GOING TO KILL THE HUMAN FROM FEAR” he could hear he's brothers voice called from where he stood guard by the door.

“But Papyrus, this is the 3rd man we've marked found dead. This can not be a coincidence!” Undyne shouted looking to me to back her up. I simply held up my hands. I was staying out of this, a fight between these two is never something I want to get involved in. Plus I'm only doing a favor for the lady.

“Can you two quite, the boss is thinking” Doggo barked then looked over to his boss, he was a big monster. Don of the monster mafia, heck he was more like a king. The way his horns made him look even taller than he was, his hands were holder in front of him. “Asgore, what do you say?”

“Sans” his eyes turned to me

“Ya?” I looked up at him from where I sat lounging in a chair.

“See if you can find the person responsible. I suspect a hit man, who hired them I'm not sure but who ever it is. They are not to be taken lightly anymore.” Asgore finished then took a sip of his tea.

“Wait boss! You are going to let them handle this?! But this is our man killed, let me get to the bottom of this!” Undye, if possible, looked even more angry.

“My wife trusts they can be of help, and you have had your chance with the last two” Asgore said bluntly taking another sip. Undyne did not argue, but angry fish noises could be head from her.  
“Sans, give Torial my thanks and get to work” Asgore said simply as he finished his tea and turned to look out the window.

“You got it, I will let my boss know we will be continuing business.” I stood from where I sat and strolled over to my brother “Paps let's get to work” 

“THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK”

I placed my hand on Pap’s shoulder and with a simple ping of my magic, we were out of there and standing in the middle of our home, Papyrus sat down on the couch letting out a sigh.

“You okay paps?” I asked as I went to grab my coat.

“I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY ANY OF THESE GUYS WERE KILLED. FROM WHAT I HAVE HEARD FROM UNDYNE THEY WERE BARELY EVEN EARNERS NOT EVEN SOLDIERS. AND THEY WERE STILL TOO NEW TO HAVE MADE AN ENEMY IN THE MAFIA TO GET KILLED OVER IT.” The tone in his voice made me worried.

Papyrus truly was too good for this world, he regret even getting him involved in this side of it so long ago. But with the why humans worked it was either get pushed around or take what you want. There's no other way. 

“I don't get it either paps, there's more this then it seems. And I don't know why but i have a feeling a hit man was involved. And why the spider?” I taped my finger on my chin, taking out the notepad he had written one explaining what the men saw. 

“I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT BROTHER, THOSE PEOPLE NEVER MAKE IT PERSONAL REALLY. UNDYNE SAYS THEY ONLY KILL IF THE REWARD IS GOOD ENOUGH” Papyrus leaned over head rested on his hand, I could tell this was really bothering him.

In this line of work people die and go missing all the time but only those that have been around long enough to do something. That was those boys first job, why would someone have something out for them.

“I just can't make sense of it” I growled to myself mostly. Nothing is lining up, just then I felt a tug on my sleeve. 

I looked down and felt all my worry melt away. But Frisk always had that effect on people. With their tiny hands and their face that was so kind but so unreadable.

“Heya kiddo, did we wake you?” I bent down and picked up the little munchkin.

They simply soon their head and signed *bad dream*

“They still be dog'en ya kiddo.” I tubes their head “nightmare nightmare” in then pointed my hand to the sky “go way”

“THAT'S FOR PAIN SANS” Paps sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I believe it's multipurpose,” I said giving the squirt a gentle squeeze. arming a giggle in response.

Papyrus just sigh and smiled at the kid. “COME HUMAN LETS GET YOU BACK TO BED”Standing up and taking then from my arms “SANS HAS SOME WORK TO DO, AND YOU NEED YOUR SLEEP. DON'T WORRY SANS I'LL LET LADY BOSS KNOW.”

*goodnight sans love you* Frisk signed as they laid tired head on Paps shoulders.

“sleep tight squirt” I waved to the small child as paps took them down stairs to their room, and out of sight.

‘Okay now that that's taken care of, off to Grillby’s I'll at least get a heads up.’ I gave a snap of my fingers and reality froze. This was always fun, I took a step and it was like the whole world mixed together in a blinding a ray of color and shadows. And when i came to a stop I stood in an empty ally but I could hear the music always pouring out or Grillby’s Door.

I'm glad to still see everyone still loves Grillby's food, tho they still think Grillby is that human. I chuckled to myself and made my way to my “special entrance” coming in to the kitchen, seeing Grillby himself standing at the stove told me just how busy the place was.

“Hello sans,” Grillby said without even glancing at me, “ you're losing your touch, can you toss me that knife next to you”

“Nah you're just getting used to me not coming in through the front door” I said chuckling as I to the knife in my head “I've missed ya” I tossed the knife straight at him but he simply turned and caught the blade with trained ease “but my arms getting better” 

Grillby crackled in delight, “oh sans where would I be without your senseless humor. I have a ketchup in the fridge for ya help yourself” 

“Very bonly that's for one and thanks don’t mind if I do” I smiled at him and then made my way to the fridge and took out the spoken ketchup.

“So sans what does the Judge of souls need from me today other than my drinks and company?” Grillby said continuing his cooking.

“Man aren't you talkative today, I need to find me -Man-.” I smiled as I took a good drink.

“Tell me about them, I know many men.” Grillby now finished cooking placed the food onto a plate, put it on the window and dinged the bell.

“One that works with spiders maybe.” I said and his shoulders straightened. Grillby had froze where he stood. He knew something.

Without looking as sans he signed *what do you know?*

Oh so it's going to be this game?

“Some of my few truck boys found themselves in the company of a red spider on the wall, scared them to death”

Grillby looked out his window as a young woman took the plate of food from the window, and didn't speak till she was gone. Not that she could see nor hear them.

“Do you want to squash the spider?” his voice serious.

“Nah, I want to catch it. Maybe get a better look at it.” I said waving my hand dismissively.

Someone who struck like they did had to have a reason. Sans wanted to know if they knew something he didn't about the now dead men.  
Grillby visibly relaxed, “ya i know a guy but they are like no one man you’ve meet” this spiked my interest.

“When can I meet them?” I asked leaning against the counter slightly drumming my fingers ones on the counter.

“Wait in my office, I will contact them. When you meet them well that's up to them” Grillby said simply. 

Now this really got my attention, it was only high noon and he already had the posable purp.


	3. Quick Meeting of a Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets the black widow little does he know she's not just an elegant killer but a beauty with a hatred for men.

The time seemed to drag on as Sans waited for this mysterious killer. what would they be like? what was there a reason for killing those men? So many questions swam in his head. There just want enough information to put the peace together. Sans once again looked at the clock it had only been a few minutes, he slammed his skull on the table. Time never liked to move the way he wanted. it was either to fast or too slow, and his magic only helped a little but was too taxing to get an outcome that actually mattered or helped in the long run. No, this monster with the rear ability to work time and space just was going to have to wait for the time to come where he would meet the mysterious perp.  
From what Sans saw of the sean the man has caused a number on those men, it was no simple killing. This man had taken pleasure in the death of those men. Sans let out a sigh, this satanist may be unnerving to most but Sans has been around long enough to know this guys type. Heaven helps the world if this man didn't kill for fun, Sadistic actions required a certain mood. They didn't just do it whenever they always needed a reason. A reason to kill with the pure intent of having fun.

Sans was brought out of his deep thought when there was a knock on the door. Sans hand flew to the bone knife he kept in his pocket at all time. Grillby forbid guns in his restaurant to avoid the attention of the fuzz.  
The door creaked open and sans relaxed, at seeing it was just the server girl from earlier. the one who would take food to the kind people who at Grillby's. She looked nervous at seeing Sans, eye tracing his face and then placed her tray full of drinks on the table. Her eyes down at thd floor. Sans was the first to brake the silence "so kiddo, how many momsters have to seen" the girl seemed to jump at sans voice her shoulders where stiff as she tryed not to meet his gaze. "Only a hand full sir", she said folding her hand in front of her.

Sans had to edmit for a human, she was attractive. From the way her hair lay to the simple dress that held her frame. Even the simple black she wore, must be a widow even so young. 

"Whats your name miss?" Sans leaned for word resting his elbows on his knees.

She finally met his eye, and everything from their moved in a flash. Even with Sans skills he didn't see it coming. All he knew was now he was lined under the wemon and a kife was just gently layed where his soul. Damb Sans liked this shirt.

"No one knows my name. But you smiley can call me Black widow" she said with a sickening sweet smile voice sweet with poison, "I'm a little disappointed, Comic Sans the Skeleton. Here with out Papyrus?"

Sans eyes went from shocked to black, she knew him and his brother. Of corse she does shes a hitmen. He and his bother had quite the bounty on their dust. 

"What do you want?" Sans was going to need to be careful.

He smile grew more insane, "oh honey, connections is all i have ever wanted. You have what I need. I have no plan to kill you or your brother and the human child you care for." Sans soul sliped with fear at the sound of her mentioning Frisk the girl laughed under her breath " no I dont plan on it for now. But you need to know I'm not here to play around. One wrong more one bad step amd i wont stop next time. But domt worry little Frisk will be alright. My hate is only for men such as your self." She winked and booped his nose bone and slid something into his breast pocket. She then climbed off him amd walked out the door. 

Sans didnt relax for a long time, she was a spider and he now got him and his family stuck in her web.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's not much undertale in the first chapter but just wait you'll see ^^ there wonder that is magic and monsters will be here in the next chapter X3


End file.
